lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Army
Overview Blood Army was a clan in 2014 founded by ZAROCNIDE. It is best known for its internal feud between the leader and Redfoxdreams, as well as its secession from the LittleBigPlanet Union to join the Remnants Union. History Blood Army became a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union on July 7th, 2014.LBP Union Census ZAROCNIDE, the founder, sought aid in the Union to help grow Blood Army. The Union administration attempted to assist by recommending that Blood Army use recruitment tactics such as multiple recruitment levels, asking friends and other incentives. Despite the advice, ZAROCNIDE grew continually frustrated with the lack of members for his group.Press Conference #1 Transcript (Unavailable) Eventually, former 2010 Vector Troop member, Redfoxdreams, joined Blood Army along with one other member. Redfoxdreams viewed ZAROCNIDE's leadership as inadequate to grow the clan and also considered his creating abilities to be superior to the leader, and continually fought to gain leadership over the group in August.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 72) This resulted in Redfoxdreams allegedly being kicked from the group after Union intervention.Turnabout Luna (Prosecution's notes) Treason Trial of ZAROCNIDE On September 12th, 2014, ZAROCNIDE allowed a non-Union member into the LBP Union Headquarters members lounge, which was Zimxim, leader of the Luna Galactic Federation.Early Union Timeline - M88youngling The LGF opposed the Union. This led to the accusation of ZAROCNIDE by the Union administration of committing treason by joining the LGF. A prosecutor, defense attorney, and a case-file were put together for the case. CrashVader007 agreed to defend ZAROCNIDE, and Redfoxdreams was the prosecutor. Redfoxdreams was motivated by his desire to exile ZAROCNIDE and take leadership over Blood Army. Redfoxdreams revealed in his opening statement draft in the prosecution notes that he had been infuriated by how the Union administration had handled the disagreement between Redfoxdreams and ZAROCNIDE, citing that he had been called "infuriating names" and regarded it as a "bad decision by the President". He detailed how he and an individual named "Zack" were plotting to create a new organization called 'The Rebellion' to usurp power in the Union. However, before this could come to fruition, Red and Zack lost interest in playing LittleBigPlanet. Red also explained how he noticed ZAROCNIDE had plotted to turn Blood Army into a "mercenary group for hire", and that ZAROCNIDE had been plotting to secede from the Union ever since Red was kicked. Also included in the prosecution notes was mention of a confession from ZAROCNIDE, but it is not known if this confession was ever documented. The case never made it to the Supreme Court due to a lack of a Supreme Justice. Sometime after this, it is believed that Blood Army collapsed from inactivity. Demographics Population According to the Union census, Blood Army had at most three members. Language Blood Army spoke English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government The leader of the clan is thought to have been the absolute leader of Blood Army. Ranks Blood Army had a points system for ranking up, much like an XP system. Points were rewarded by designated members by doing "tasks, favors, missions, or other things needed at Blood Army." Blood Army rewarded more points for those who helped the leader directly. Each rank required a certain amount of points to advance to the next, but it is not known how many points each rank required. Negative points also existed as punishment which could result in loss of rank, or they could be 'frozen.' The following is a list of rank names in Blood Army,Blood Army Info-Chip * Leader * Counil * Warlord * Elder * Prophet * Veteran * Genius * General * Commander * Lead * Soldier * Scientist * Troop * Worker * Recruit * Grunt * Nerd * Newbie * Noob Laws Blood Army required respect from all members toward all other members and alliances. It restricted Heart for Heart and other similar practices. Copying items from other members or alliances was prohibited. Slapping and killing clan leaders was restricted. Acts of treason were required to be reported to "anyone higher than rank 7." Orders were expected to be followed by anyone "rank 6 or higher." Double clanning and spying was restricted. Blood Army also made "starting problems' with other clans against the rules. Honesty was expected, and Blood Army also expected members to wear uniforms around other members rank 3 or higher. Foreign Relations and Military Blood Army was originally a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. However, it eventually became affiliated with the Luna Galactic Federation, and then later possibly was involved with the Remnants Union. In its info-chip, Blood Army lists being allied with Pirate Dinosaur Alliance. Culture and Style Blood Army's style was a millitaristic sci-fi clan. Most of the assets designed and built for the clan, such as its primary logo, were made by Redfoxdreams. Infrastructure It is not known what Blood Army used to communicate with its members, if at all. A few levels for Blood Army exist published by ZAROCNIDE. References Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2014